


Child Of Chaos

by kellym01



Category: Ranma 1/2, Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Demon!Ukyo, Demons, Eris - Freeform, Eventual Permanent Girl, F/F, F/M, Goddess, Goddess!Ranma, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma isn't human, he discovers his true heritage and is reunited with the mother Genma took him from, now he must go to Yokai Academy to learn about his new world and how to hide herself among humans I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Rosario Vampire plz review. Similar to curse locking, don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wish

14 Years Ago…

Genma sat atop a stump in the middle of a clearing, completely closed off by surrounding trees, making it the perfect place for him to contemplate his 'minor' error in judgment in training his son in the Neko-ken.

'Honestly how could my son be so weak' Genma muttered within his mind, his expression hard and unfeeling.

'Now because of his weakness Nodoka's going to force me to commit seppuku' tears began to stream down Genma's cheeks as he realized that the choice now before him was either never see his beloved wife again or go back and be with her, spend his last moments with her as they commit seppuku.

'Oh why me? First the master's demonic training methods then I am cursed with such a disgrace of a son…I have lost my poor excuse of an heir and now I'm going to lose my wife' Genma cried out within his mind.

It was then he felt it, a powerful presence, one that put his master to shame, his whole body stiffened and he slowly turned to look over his shoulder and was greeted by the sight of a very attractive woman, her hair darker than night, his skin a pale blue, her eyes containing a dark gleam, her clothing a purple silk toga, highlighting her curves, her stomach expanded.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Who…who are you?" Genma stammered.

"I am known by many names and thousands of titles but by far my favourite would be Eris, Goddess of Chaos" the demonic goddess responded, her lower half dissolving into smoke as she began to surround him, the smoke spreading until they were contained in a bubble of darkness.

"An…and why…would you…help me?" Genma stammered.

"Foolish mortal, my reasons are none of your concern…all you need to worry about is the fact a Goddess such as myself is offering you help in your hour of need and you're asking stupid questions" Eris replied.

"And how can you help me?" Genma asked, growing in confidence.

"Simple fool I am a Goddess, you get a single wish like all mortals who have suffered greatly" Eris explained 'Although when I grant a wish chaos always ensues…glorious chaos' she mentally added.

"And I can wish for anything?" Genma questioned.

"Anything" Eris replied, now Genma contrary to popular wasn't stupid, he had learned from Happosai never to trust Deities, Demons or freaks of nature and that appearances could be very deceiving.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Genma questioned.

"When a Goddess forms any kind of contract she is bound by her word and no matter how powerful can not go back on it" Eris explained.

'Now come on wish for your son to return and when he does the chaos he reaps will be legendary' Eris inwardly moaned.

'I could use this to fix everything…to bring my son back…but…he will still be weak and how will that help, he'll only die again…then again the child of a goddess now that's another story' Genma mused, growing a cunning plan.

"I wish to have your son, he will be identical to mine, the same age, he will not question my methods and remember all the training I put my own son through like it was him and he will do whatever it takes to becoming the greatest martial artist this world has ever seen and you shan't intervene" Genma said before Eris could do anything to stop him, going so far as to make sure she couldn't intervene with his plans, his plans for his new son.

Eris's eyes widened in horror, she had been planning on the man, Genma to act like any other human and bring back their son, their son, their flesh and blood, the one they loved and cared for, not to take her unborn child…and to assume he was a boy, she knew the gender of her child and this human just went and changed it for his own selfish desires. But there was nothing she could do, she could already feel it happening the Ultimate Force intervening a force the other deities relied on to help humans…it was approving his wish…she could feel it.

"Wish…a…a…a…app…approved" Eris stammered, a small red haired head poked out of her stomach, eyes closed looking peaceful, so serene, the child floated out to reveal a baby girl and all Eris could do was watch as her daughter hovered in front of her, her hair turned as dark as her own, she grew something between her legs, her entire biology changed and soon the naked baby boy floated into Genma's arms, Genma looked over the child with a dark expression and a sinister smirk.

Lightning erupted in the distance, the smoke that surrounded them began to swirl like a storm.

"Know this Genma Saotome, listen and listen well, I will get my baby back even if I have to destroy the Heavens and Hell to do so…I will destroy anything and everything in my way until I can hold her in my arms" Eris roared.

"That chance, you may be powerful but my wish prevents you from getting involved, you will never take my son away from me, girl" Genma sneered, Eris snarled and letting out an inhuman scream, Genma squeezed his eyes shut and fought to stay on the ground as hurricane winds picked up.

Then it stopped, he slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes to see the goddess gone, he quickly turned and headed to where his son was buried in a shallow grave before digging him up, stripping the ripped clothes from the corpse of the small child of only three years of age and placed them upon the new child before pushing his son's body back into the hole, not even noticing his wrist bend backwards, he proceeded to rebury the child and set to work training his new son, not even caring that today was his son's third birthday, not feeling any remorse, he had what he wanted, a god for heir and under his power.

The Present…

Today was Ranma's seventeenth birthday, fourteen years ago to this day he was taken from his mother, his true mother and he didn't even know. When Ranma awoke he had hoped for a somewhat good day, either that or as he expected a rather chaotic day with all of his fiancés.

But no, nothing happened, nothing, they all forgot.

'I can't believe it…they all forgot, I expected pop to forget…he always forgets…but…mom didn't even bother showing up, Akane…I mentioned it last month that my birthday was coming up so she wouldn't forget…she didn't even let me sleep in, the normal bucket cold water only this time there was ice…Nabiki, no surprise she didn't do anything…Kasumi, I told everyone and yet nothing…I've been here a year and nothing' Ranma mused to himself.

He currently sat at the table eating dinner with the other, just three more hours and the day would be over and so far he hadn't even gotten a 'Happy Birthday' even his stalker fiancés neglected to remember.

"Ranma is something wrong?" Kasumi asked, everyone looked at her as if she grew a second head, excluding Ranma who didn't look up from the bowl of rice in his knee.

"No" Ranma replied quietly, it was too late to do anything now and so figured he'd just let it pass and try to get some alone time.

"Oh, are you sure, you've been rather quiet and you're…eating less" Kasumi pointed out and it was true and easy to see once it was brought to the attention of the others, Ranma was only half into his first bowl of rice and hadn't started on his fish or pickle while everyone else was nearly done.

"Nothing's wrong" Ranma replied.

"Come on Ranma you shouldn't keep things bottled up" Kasumi continued, Ranma slammed his bowl on the table, shattering it, he rose to his feet.

"Today was my birthday ok and it bothers me that I've been here a year and I know you all know what today is and yet not even a Happy Birthday…now if you excuse me I need some air" Ranma stated before taking his leave.

"Ranma you're acting like a girl real men don't care about birthdays" Genma declared, launching at the turned back of his son, Ranma span on his heel and delivered a bone crushing punch to his gut, sickly cracks echoed from the strike and the obese martial artist stumbled back.

"Really? Pop if I remember correctly for your birthday you had us dragged to an all you can eat buffet" Ranma spat before leaping onto the rooftops and heading off towards the bridge, knowing that there he would be able to finally get some peace, completely unaware that the eyes of his true mother were watching over him.

Meanwhile…

Mousse was taking out the trash like he always did when he felt the familiar presence of his hated rival, Ranma Saotome, his gaze shot up just in time to see the shadowy figure leap over him, he grew a dark smirk and took chase.

"Ranma prepare to die" Mousse wailed, Ranma turned in mid-air to face his opponent.

"Not in the mood" Ranma spat, venom lacing his tone.

"Like I care" Mousse roared, firing dozens of chains, daggers attached at Ranma who simply weaved out of each one them.

"Last warning, back off Mousse" Ranma hissed.

"Never" Mousse roared firing off a new array of his deadly chains while pulling the originals back in order to strike Ranma from behind while he dodged the ones from the front, once against Ranma weaved in and out of the attacks when it happened.

Pain. Red. Blood.

Ranma took in a sharp gasp, his gaze bolting to see one of Mousse's chains had severed his wrist, blood now pouring out, he was stunned and so Mousse took his chance and fired several more chains, one going through his leg, another through his shoulder, through his gut and one through his heart, with a hard pull the chains were removed.

Ranma just stood there, blood pouring out, the metallic stench thickening the air, Mousse just watched Ranma, wearing a dark smirk, just waiting for him to drop down dead before running off to tell Shampoo so she would finally see his superiority.

What happened though wasn't something Mousse ever expected, the blood began to dissolve as it poured out of Ranma, turning into a black energy before been reabsorbed into his body, as this continued his wounds closed up, his hand lying on the rooftop dissolved and was absorbed into his body, soon a new one took its place and then his body became that of his cursed form.

"What the hell?" Mousse gasped through grit teeth.

A/N So what do you think, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions, was originally a Ranma ½ and Oh My Goddess xover.


	2. The Choice

Ranma's gaze hardened when he saw the chains flying towards him, time began to slow as it had done so many times before, he shifted back ever so slightly, letting the chains fly past him.

' _Why fight it?'_ asked a sultry female voice from within his mind.

"Last warning, back off Mousse" Ranma hissed, trying to ignore the voice like he had been doing it began, Jusenkyo the voice his female form spoke with when they were separate.

"Never" Mouse roared as he let fly another round of chains, time seemed to slow down further.

' _Why fight?'_ the voice repeated.

' _Ranma Saotome doesn't lose'_ Ranma mentally screamed back, finally retaliating to the voice.

' _But why fight? What reason do you have to fight?'_ the voice continued.

' _Why wouldn't I? He's trying to kill me?'_ Ranma snapped.

' _Exactly why fight? What are you fighting for?'_ the voice replied.

' _Ranma Saotome doesn't lose I will not surrender my life, not here'_ Ranma spat.

His female form materialized before him, he froze, her body transparent, her hair unbound and flowing freely and reaching down to her waste, several black streaks going through her hair, she wore a black toga that highlighted her curves nicely and revealed quite a bit of leg.

' _Why? Why continue it? No one in this world cares for you and you know it, so why fight him simply let it end, your life is nothing but darkness and pain so why not just give in?'_ she continued.

' _I will never give in and eventually I will find a way out of this mess'_ Ranma spat, the astral being merely closed her eyes and shook her head.

' _There is no escape, you are engaged to multiple girls, Nodoka only supports the Tendo one and wants the others to become your mistresses, if you even try that you brake the hearts of those girls and destroy their honour, Akane despises you and thus you can not marry her, you saw what would happen if you tried to marry Nabiki and Kasumi she is merely a slave to her family, there is no chance you could be with her, there is no chance of uniting the school and if you try to explain this or escape the engagement you either become ronin and live a life barley worth living, if you can escape or commit seppuku, Shampoo will take you somewhere where your merely property, she knows not love but possession and lust and Ukyo, merely wants you, your mother is willing to kill you, your father abuses you, your friends want to kill you, you have nothing so why continue?'_ she continued.

' _She...she's right'_ Ranma stammered, his life flashing before his mind's eye.

' _Of course I'm right…I'm who you were supposed to become I have seen your life, we lived it together and have known nothing but pain, the only one who has ever loved us is forbidden by the very laws of reality to be with us all she can do is watch as we suffer now end this suffering allow us to unite this once and see the world through my eyes, know what I know what you were supposed to know…let him claim your life and have your eyes opened and soon we will be in the world we belong'_ she continued, her voice becoming more seductive and hypnotic with every word.

His danger sense spiked, the blade was coming back and he knew it, it was easy enough to dodge, he had done it a thousand times before and he could do it a thousand more.

' _But what's the point? Succumb to the darkness feel the power that is our birth right, mortal blood infused with mortal life when the blood runs cold mortality dies with it and our true form shall be born'_ she continued, picking up on Ranma's thoughts.

' _What does that mean?'_ Ranma questioned, the blade pierced his flesh, slowly tearing through the layers of skin, the warm liquid began to slowly ooze out, he could feel it, he could feel the blade tear through his bone and begin to emerge from the other side.

' _You will see'_ she said, her tone now empty, tears glistening in her eyes, she could feel it as Ranma could, her hand became a fist as she fought back the desire to scream in pain.

' _Pain is a small price to pay for a chance to be free of this hell'_ she thought to herself, hiding her thoughts from Ranma.

Ranma watched as the hand was severed and his blood began to flow out freely, lined with blue streams of Ki, as the blood continued to throw the Ki grew thinner and thinner, the blades continued to tear through his flesh but then it happened, it pierced his heart and all Ki dissolved only to be replaced with…with something new, he didn't know what it was but it was strong and powerful. His blood began to dissolve at an alarming rate, been replaced this new energy, he felt his body change, the astral form of his female side vanished.

His or rather her mind was assaulted by this, knowledge, memories of a woman of dark hair and Greek style clothing with incredible power and desire for mayhem only rivalled by the love she directed to her, complete unconditional love. Knowledge of power soon followed and of how to use it.

Her eyes snapped open and glared at Mousse, a dark gleam to them.

"What the hell?" Mousse gasped through gritted teeth.

"You just made a big mistake mortal" Ranma declared a slight echo and demonic tone to her voice.

Mousse stumbled back a step before raising his arms and unleashing more bladed chains along with another battle cry. A darkness erupted around her body, the blades were consumed by the darkness, the chains fell, Mousse pulled them back to find the chains length cut in half with a burned end, glow a dark mixture of black and purple.

"No blade can slice through darkness, now one final chance mortal flee or be eternally consumed by shadows" Ranma declared.

' _What am I doing?'_ Ranma thought to himself, confused and scared by what he was doing or rather she.

' _Behold, this what happens when you accept me, when we become one, for when we are one we become who we truly are, this how we were supposed to be born, what we're destined to become the Goddess of Darkness'_ came the voice of his female side.

' _Goddess of Darkness?'_ Ranma questioned.

' _Yes'_ she replied.

Mousse stumbled back, fear beginning to fill his eyes and cloud his judgement.

' _What the hell? Where is this power coming from what the hell are you?_ ' Mousse inwardly screamed to himself.

"I am the Goddess of Darkness, taken from my mother before my birth and robbed of my power of my mother and you have given me the chance to return to my origins so in return I shall spare you now flee this is your final chance" Ranma roared, her pupils expanding and consuming the whites of her eyes, Mousse span on his heel and launched from the roof all in a single motion, he may be dumb and blind but not suicidal.

Ranma grew a triumphant smirk only to have it quickly vanish as pain surged through her, she stumbled forward, arching over.

' _What's happening?_ ' Ranma inwardly gasped.

' _We are separating once again…the next step is yours to take all you need to do is make a choice…human life or this…we are of age, mom allowed us to merge and access our power through death so you can choose either remain human and lose this new power and be…normal I will be gone and you will be male fulltime or you can become what you were supposed to be and overtime lose your male form as we slowly merge and become the Goddess of Darkness fulltime but the final choice is yours'_ she explained, Ranma fell to her knees and felt the change once again and became male once again.

' _I could be free of my curse? Never be a girl again'_ Ranma thought to himself, only to have the usual feeling of excitement quickly drain as he remembered his life and that if he did this and lose the curse he life would only mildly improve or he could have a fresh start surrender his manhood and be free.

A/N sorry I took so long and it's pretty short but it's all I have time for and real life keeps getting in the way, plz review and any suggestions will be appreciated.


	3. Eris

Ranma leapt down from the rooftop, his stance wavering a bit as he landed, feeling incredibly drained and slowly making his way back, his mind heavy with what his female side had told him.

' _I could be free of my curse…then again I've heard of and found loads of cures and yet out of all these supposed cures not one has worked ,why would this one?_ ' Ranma questioned.

' _But still…to be free of everything, the engagements, the rivals, everything'_ Ranma mused to himself, a small smile gracing his lips. The walk 'home' had been a short one but the silence of night brought him some form of inner peace, no fiancés, no rivals and no seppuku contracts.

He rounded the final corner and entered the Tendo estate, pausing and focusing his instincts, everyone was still awake, he could sense their auras and he was in no mood for dealing with their questions and criticisms. He leapt up and onto the roof.

' _I guess I'll just sleep here tonight…I could use one night's sleep where I'm not woken up by landing in a pond or having a bucket of iced water been tossed over me'_ he thought to himself as he laid down, getting relatively comfortable and simply staring at the night sky.

His eyes slowly closed as he continued to stare at the night sky, admiring the beauty, the serene silence that surrounded it.

Ranma's Mindscape…

Ranma found himself walking through an endless landscape of endless shadows. A warm feeling began to fill out his body as he felt a powerful presence nearby, his eyes began to dart round but his gaze couldn't pierce the darkness.

"I see it is finally time my child" a feminine voice echoed around him, sounding loving and nurturing, so familiar.

"Mom?" Ranma questioned, his voice lower than a whisper.

"Yes…Ranma…I am your mother, Eris Goddess of Chaos" the voice replied as the pale blue goddess came into view, her raven hair reaching past her thighs, she owned a near perfect hourglass figure, she wore a purple toga, the same thing she wore the day her baby was taken from her.

Her body dissolved into smoke and darted to Ranma, stopping in front of him before reforming once again, she raised her hand and gently stroked his cheek, tears glistening within her eyes.

' _After all this time, I finally get to touch my baby'_ Eris inwardly cried, her smile growing.

' _She's my mother…I can feel it…I actually have a mother…and one that isn't willing to kill me for not been what she wanted'_ Ranma thought to himself, his mental tone emotional, his body acted of its own accord by pulling his mother into a strong hug, which she returned.

"Ranma…I'm sorry but I can't stay for too long" Eris sighed, her expression falling as she pulled away from her child.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"You have yet to choose, you're currently on the fence, your biology is that of demi-god, for now that is, you must choose either return to your origins and become my daughter the Goddess of Darkness or choose the life that was forced upon you, to be human. Choose human and your deity heritage will fade away, taking your female form with it, choose Goddess and overtime your body will gradually change from human to deity and as your power grows it will become harder for you to remain male until it is gone. But been only a demi-god at the moment I am able to temporally connect with you,

"But if you choose human I won't be able to contact you again due to Genma's wish, preventing me from intervening in anyway, even from speaking with you, so been part god I can speak with you the problem been you're still part human so I'm limited to speaking with you while you are in an unconscious state and even then my time is limited." Eris explained.

"So I have to decide between been male, human, with this life and been a Goddess, free of all the problems of my human life, gaining a new life I know next to nothing about" Ranma summarised.

"Yes" Eris replied softly.

"How do I know that if I did choose human I would never be a girl again?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, due to your deity heritage you were drawn to the spring of drowned girl as it would give you your natural birth form, mystical forces were trying to correct you and so drew both you and Genma to Jusenkyo…but your female form, the curse inflicted upon you was preserved by your heritage, you see Jusenkyo spares those who are pure of heart like yourself but due to your heritage clinging onto the magic of the spring you received the curse so by choosing human you purge yourself of all your deity powers, heritage, everything and as such the curse would go with it" Eris explained.

"And if I chose to become a Goddess…wouldn't it be simple to change my gender?" Ranma asked.

"In time yes but your original body would always be female and no matter how often you changed you wold never escape it and would always turn back, even we need to rest every once in a while" Eris replied.

"How long would I have my male body for?" Ranma asked.

"A couple months but each day you would become more godly and less human, your power will grow, you will no longer need water to change forms and will be able to do so at will but each time you do it will become harder to revert back, you won't notice at first but overtime you will feel it and as time goes on you will begin to feel yourself straining your powers to keep from turning female until you are forced to become female and when that happens you will be ready to come into your full powers" Eris explained.

"Why would it take longer for me to become a deity than to remain human?" Ranma asked.

"You answered your own question Ranma, currently you are more human than god and it would be a simple task for your body to expel the manna that has gathered within your body whereas turning into a goddess your body would have to slowly convert itself so as to keep you stable, you would change bit by bit, your Ki would convert into manna, your bodies construction would change from that of a fragile human to a deity, you will have to alter your diet to consume products that increase your power and some substances affects may change" Eris explained.

"You said my human nature keeps you away so…if I choose Goddess won't I remain human for a while, what would happen during that time, do I just stay in Nerima?" Ranma asked, feeling is hope of escape fading.

"NO! if I have any say in the matter you won't ever return there again, there is a place you can go to learn of your new world and to hide among humans and control your powers and when the time comes that you have become a deity I would come to get you and we can finally meet face to face, physically" Eris explained.

' _So it's all true…my choice remain here and be cured, live life as I have done so far until something finally happens and my future is decided or…remain cursed eternally, literally, lose my male form bit by bit until I am a girl but I'd be free and with someone who actually seems to care for me and be given a second chance at life'_ Ranma mused, eyes wide.

"You have until the next new moon to decide as that is when your powers will be at their strongest, remain inside and you will remain human but step willingly into the darkness and you shall begin your convergence. But until then you will notice that your female form is stronger and faster than ever, you will be able to use the manna within your body but it will drain you incredibly" Eris explained, her body beginning to fade in and out of existence.

' _My time with you is drawing to a close, I hope you choose to return to me daughter but if you don't I will accept your choice and will wait for your mortal time to end once again when we will be reunited one last time when you make your way to the spirit world'_ Eris thought to herself as she felt her anchor within the realm of Ranma's mind begin to vanish.

"What would happen to my mind if I choose you…would I become some sort of girly girl?" Ranma asked.

"You have already seen the one you will become, but soon even she will be hidden within you like your heritage was, so deep it will be near impossible to find her" Eris admitted "But for now goodbye my child" she called as her body faded from view entirely.

Real World…

Ranma's eyes snapped open, his eyes met with the harsh glare of the morning sun, he sat upright, covering his eyes for a second before beginning to rub the sleep from them.

'So I have until the next new moon to decide huh? That's only a week away' Ranma mused.

A/N Sorry I took so long was unsure how to right this chapter, writers block beginning to set in again plz review and any suggestions you have will be greatly appreciated, I think I have a pairing worked out but I'm still open for suggestions on it


	4. Kasumi's Advice

Ranma leapt to his feet and approached the edge of the roof, instinctively scanning the living room below him, finding only Kasumi's active Ki signature, indicating the others had yet to awaken.

"So much for sleeping in, it looks like I woke up only" Ranma muttered to himself before dropping onto the wooden floor below him and making his way into the dining room to be greeted by the sight of Kasumi setting the table, she glanced up at him and flashed him a warm smile.

"Good morning Ranma" Kasumi greeted as she stood to her full height once again.

"Morning Kasumi, sleep well?" Ranma greeted, lightly stretching out the muscles within his arms.

"Why yes, thank you Ranma, where did you get too last night, I don't recall you coming home after you left?" Kasumi asked innocently.

"Just some roof hopping to clear my head, spent the night on the roof, thought I'd enjoy the warm night and get some much needed rest" Ranma answered.

"Oh, I see, well I hope your sleep was indeed restful and I am sorry for forgetting about your birthday yesterday Ranma" Kasumi replied, her gaze dropping, ashamed by the thing she had done.

"Don't worry about it Kasumi, I know you didn't deliberately forget, you were just tired and it slipped your mind, I can understand that after all it can't be easy looking after us all while keeping the home habitable" Ranma replied, offering Kasumi a friendly smile.

Her head bolted up, her expression one of shock, no one had ever acknowledged her for what she did, never mind sympathise with her, admit that they knew it was hard.

"If you ever need a little help, just ask, I can't promise my cleaning skills are up to your standards but thanks to mo…well my cooking skills have improved big time" Ranma admitted, catching himself before he called Nodoka his mother almost on reflex. Kasumi frowned in confusion.

"Well that would be nice Ranma but you don't have to help you're a guest" Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi, po…the panda and I have been living here for a year now, I think we passed the guest line a long time ago and I'd rather not be a freeloader" Ranma argued.

"Ranma regardless of how long you have lived here with your father" Kasumi began, Ranma stiffened as his abductor was called his father "You are still a guest and it wouldn't be proper for me to expect you to start cooking and cleaning" she finished.

"Neither is it right for you to be treat like a slave Kasumi and in your own home no less…tell you what if it makes it easier for you to accept my help in return for me helping you…you become my friend, it would be nice to have someone to talk to who didn't have and alternative motive" Ranma proposed, extending his hand to the elder Tendo.

' _He isn't going to take no for an answer…well it would be nice to finally have some help around the house and to have a friend who doesn't act like a sugar high child the minute I walk in a room'_ Kasumi mused to herself, her smile growing ever so slightly, she took his hand and lightly shook it/

"Deal" Kasumi replied.

"Good, now is there anything you need help with?" Ranma asked.

"Not really, all that's left is to set the table" Kasumi admitted, expecting Ranma to accept the answer and sit down and begin to eat his breakfast like the others would.

"Then allow me to lend you a hand" Ranma replied, walking past a now astonished Kasumi and into the kitchen where he began to gather up the multiple dishes, balancing them on his arms, hands and head like he had when he worked for Cologne at the Neko-Hanten, he placed them on the table without spilling a single grain of rice of drop of tea/coffee.

"Really Ranma, it was only setting the table you didn't need to help" Kasumi said as she took her regular seat at the dining table.

"Hey, whether you like it or not I'm helping you" Ranma objected before seating himself beside Kasumi rather than his normal spot, the elder Tendo glanced at him in confusion, Ranma noticed the look "What? We're friends now aren't we and isn't it natural to sit with your friends at breakfast?" he asked.

"I guess" Kasumi acknowledged.

"Unless it's a problem…" Ranma drifted off.

"Oh, it's no problem I just thought you would prefer to sit with you fiancé" Kasumi replied, Ranma let out a tired sigh.

"Kasumi what do you think is the minimum requirement for two people to get married?" Ranma asked, hoping her answer wouldn't be that of honour or parental approval, Kasumi looked pensive for a moment, placing her index finger upon her lips as her gaze moved to the ceiling.

' _Why is he asking me this? Is Ranma trying to tell me something about his and Akane's relationship'_ Kasumi mused, her gaze soon returned to the younger boy.

"I'd say love" Kasumi admitted, she knew as well as anyone that without that emotion, that promise a marriage was nothing and had no foundation, it wouldn't last without it.

"Exactly…and well I don't…like Akane in that way, I may have done once but…not anymore, any love I had for her was malleted out of me" Ranma admitted.

"So why not switch the engagement again?" Kasumi asked.

"To who? Nabiki? She'd sell me off the minute she had me again and try to play with my emotions again so as to control me. You? Kasumi you don't deserve the chaos and pain my life brings you'd be in danger every second of everyday from both my fiancés and rivals and besides…Kasumi I barley know the first thing about you, I've lived here a year and I don't even know your favourite colour" Ranma admitted.

Kasumi blinked as she processed Ranma's rant and began to see where he was coming from, he was honour bound to marry a Tendo and he had no feelings for any of them, heck she was surprised he didn't despise her sisters at this point thanks to Akane's physical and emotional abuse combined with Nabiki's manipulation of her feelings while extorting her and then there's her, the saint of the Tendo Dojo, she could see Ranma's emotional insecurity a mile off and rather than help him she simply stayed away and ignored the actions of her siblings and yet…he didn't even dislike them enough to hate them. A tear fell down Kasumi's left cheek and dripped to the floor, thankfully out of Ranma's sight.

"I see…you know you could just marry one of us and then divorce them and you could finally leave" Kasumi proposed, unable to even believe what she was saying.

"None of you deserve that Kasumi" Ranma replied, Kasumi stiffened, her hands balled into fists, gripping the edge of her sundress. She couldn't believe how kind and forgiving Ranma was, it was almost inhuman.

"You don't deserve a life like this Ranma" Kasumi objected, Ranma let out a tired sigh.

"Kasumi could I tell you something?" Ranma asked, hope infiltrating his voice.

"Of course" Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi…this is important promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you" Ranma continued, Kasumi stiffened and grew serious.

"I promise" she answered, he let out another sigh.

"Kasumi, last night someone came to me and offered me a chance to leave Nerima forever and be free of all engagements" Ranma explained.

"So why are you still here? I would of thought you'd be gone first chance you got?" Kasumi asked.

"Because I don't know if I should take it or not…Kasumi, they offered me a chance to escape and be with...I'll be permanently stranded in my curse form and no magic would be able to reverse it" Ranma stammered, realizing how trapped he was, he couldn't tell Kasumi half of the story without admitting to been a goddess and that Genma took him from his mother.

"Well, it is your choice but would it be really so bad been a girl full time if it meant been free of all the chaos and maybe eventually been able to settle down...heck in some places it is legal to marry people of the same sex so you wouldn't have to marry a guy if that's why you are hesitant to accept the offer" Kasumi replied, offering as much advice as she could. Ranma blushed at the indication of marrying a girl while been a girl.

 _'I never thought of that...but that would happen eventually'_ Ranma mentally stated.

The sound of light footsteps descending the stairs indicated the end of the conversation, Ranma turned all his attention upon his breakfast, he was rewarded with a glass of cold water been thrown over his or rather her chest, the change was simultaneous she felt her body shift from male to female, the tingling sensation causing a light shiver down below, her gaze hardened as she glared at the small gnome that now clung to her breasts.

"How sweeet" Happosai screamed as he buried his head in her breasts, he stiffened. Happosai's slowly moved up an made eye contact with the aquatransexual, beads of sweat materializing upon his forehead.

 _'What the hell...her Ki it's different...half magic and half Ki...but that's impossible'_ he inwardly gasped.

"Ranma what happened to you?" Happosai gasped out, she rose her fist and slammed it on the old man's head, he shot down, his breaking through the floor boards.

 _'Wow, mom wasn't kidding about my female form been stronger'_ Ranma mused, Happosai leaped onto the opposing side he table, bringing Ranma's aura into view, he was expecting a light blue and maybe some red from anger from been molested by him, was he wrong, it was a dark indigo in colour with random black areas that seemed to be more like concentrated mana than Ki, though even the surrounding Ki was tainted by mana, he focused on the darkest areas and there was no chance of mistaking it.

'That aura...it's just like Eris' but why would Ranma's aura be so similar to hers?' Happosai mused. Ranma saw the calculating look in the old man's eyes, he turned and jumped roof before beginning to make to start his journey atop rooftops.

A/N Sorry I took so long and it's pretty short, getting some writers block any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and plz review.


	5. The Promise

Happosai after leaving the Tendo dojo and travelling a full day across rooftops came to the hidden temple of the Greek goddess of chaos and discord, covered in vines, bricks cracked, almost in ruins as time did its worse to it, the darkness of night adding to the creepy atmosphere, he timidly entered the temple and could instantly feel the power of the goddess he had come in search of.

"Eris Goddess of Chaos and Discord I call upon you please answer my call" Happosai declared, lightning struck outside and the ground began to shake, a sphere of shadows surrounded him. Smoke began to rise from the ground, a light purple in colour, it began to curl and whirl before finally merging to form the goddess he had come to see. Her eyes closed at first but when they opened they narrowed at the sight of the perverted Lech.

"You dare summon me!" Eris roared, her voice causing Happosai to stiffen.

"My apologies goddess but this is a matter of importance" Happosai replied dropping onto one knee and bowing his head, mentally praying she didn't strike him.

"Importance? It better be you old Lech the last time you called on me you and I made a deal and you have abused your immortality I am half tempted to remove it and watch as your body crumbles to dust" Eris spat.

"I held up my end of the bargain and caused as much chaos as I could everywhere I went, I come here because the heir to my school…his aura is similar to yours" Happosai explained.

"Ah yes Ranma, so that's the reason you risked showing your face to me and even had the gall to summon me here" Eris stated beginning to encircle the old martial artist, her lower half becoming smoke.

"You know of him?" Happosai questioned.

"Of course I know of him, you should really get your facts straight before calling me Happosai…maybe if you had you would have fled town rather than summon me to this plain" Eris stated as she grew a small smirk.

"What do you mean?" Happosai questioned, fear growing within him.

"Simple, I have made many deals in my time Happosai many if not all to cause chaos within your realm, Genma Saotome was someone I made a deal with a _long_ time ago" Eris stated.

"Genma? What has the fat oaf done now?" Happosai questioned.

"He…was eligible for a wish after his son died and like many deities I am bound to grant the wish to those deserving of it as long as they are mortal and after Genma's son died he met the criteria thanks to your training and when he got his wish he claimed my unborn daughter as his son and forbid me from interfering, not that it matters now that my plans have escalated" Eris explained, Happosai paled as he realized what Genma had done.

' _That idiot'_ Happosai mentally screamed.

"How long until you can physical enter our plain…how long do we have before your plan falls through and you can join us?" Happosai asked.

"You have one week and then Ranma shall choose and if chooses me then I will be able to join him that night and take him from Nerima, the wish may prevent me from been with Ranma whenever he's remotely human but on the night of a new moon his goddess heritage will be at its peak and in its darkness he shall become the Goddess of Darkness until sun rise in which he will resume his demigod status until his conversion is over…but that also means that every new moon will enable me to be with my child" Eris explained, Happosai grew paler.

' _Only a week…and then the Goddess of Darkness shall rise…I really need to make amends with him, I maybe immortal but even I wouldn't dare go against a deity even a new one'_ Happosai mused, suddenly recalling what happened in China with Saffron, Ranma was able to kill a God when mortal…what would he be able to do when he came one?

"If I were you Happosai I would try to help my child in any way I could, after all at the moment he isn't exactly fond of you" Eris chuckled, Happosai grew pales as memories flashed before his mind's eye, each one concerning something he had done to Ranma or did something that affected him.

Meanwhile…

Kasumi was making dinner for the family as she did every night, only this time Ranma-chan was at her side and aiding her by cutting up a multitude of vegetables and beef before adding them to the pan of noodles as she continued to stir the rice and noodles, her mind constantly going back to their talk that morning.

' _How can you be so forgiving Ranma…most people would be filled with hatred after going through a fraction of what you went through…but not you, you go through hell on a daily basis without a single ounce of hatred or malice in you…people call me a saint but even I have ill feelings towards certain others, your father especially…how can you not hate anyone?'_ Kasumi asked as she glanced towards Ranma-chan.

' _Six days…after tonight that's all I have to decide, if I leave I'll be a girl forever sure, but I'd be free…if I stay I never have to be a girl again and if I leave I dishonour everyone…everyone I'm engaged to and their families, the honour will be stained…why should others have to suffer just because I want to have a little freedom?'_ Ranma mentally muttered.

' _Ranma…you've suffered all your life, you were ripped from your mother's womb by magic and abused to the point of insanity when been around a cat for too long, the only one you have loved, truly loved was a girl who abused you and rarely ever returned your feelings…you deserve freedom'_ the voice of his cursed form echoed throughout his mind but soon faded.

"Ranma-chan?" Kasumi said, Ranma-chan lightly hummed as she turned to face Kasumi.

"Why would you want to stay here?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm honour bound too Kasumi, if I leave everyone will be dishonoured, it'd ruin so many lives, the amazons can't return home without me, Ukyo can't be with her family again or even be a girl by law unless she marries or kills me, everyone knows about the Saotome Tendo engagement for miles now thanks to all the chaos if I don't marry one you and your honour will be stained and things will become so much harder for you…if I choose freedom everyone suffers" Ranma stated.

"That's no reason to stay Ranma, you're sacrificing your life and any future happiness you could have to keep other people happy" Kasumi stated.

' _Do you really care for yourself so little Ranma that you're willing to sacrifice everything you could have just so not dishonour the others?'_ Kasumi mentally sighed.

"It's reason enough, my happiness isn't worth the destruction of so many lives" Ranma-chan answered.

' _But what about mother? I want to be with her again…more than anything…if I don't choose her I'll break her heart'_ Ranma mentally wept.

"It is after everything you've been through, everything you've done…Ranma I want you to promise me you'll make this decision with only your happiness in mind, no one else's" Kasumi stated, turning to fully face the shorter girl, making eye contact.

"But…I" Ranma stammered.

"Promise me" Kasumi pushed, Ranma hesitated before letting out a tired sigh and bowing her head.

"I promise" she stated.

"Good, now why don't you go set the table and help me bring all this out" Kasumi said, Ranma nodded and headed off to set the table unaware of the tears sneaking out of the corners of Kasumi's eyes.

' _You don't deserve this…no one does really…but definitely not you'_ Kasumi mentally wept, her cheeks tinging red as Ranma-chan re-entered the kitchen, Kasumi turned her back on her quickly and wiped her eyes before replacing her mask and taking half the meals and Ranma took the other half and the two of them headed to the dining room.

Dinner was a mostly silent affair, Kasumi inwardly sighed as she watched her sister glare at Ranma-chan, she wasn't sure if it was either from expecting he did something perverted with her in the kitchen or if it was because she had let Ranma help cook or that she was a better cook, or because he was sat where she normally did, next to her while Akane sat beside his father but knowing Akane it was probably all of the above. Kasumi's gaze moved to Ranma, he was in deep thought, only picking at his food, no doubt deciding on whether or not to stay.

The silence was soon broken.

"Boy why do you not sit with your fiancé?" Genma questioned.

"Mr Saotome it doesn't matter who sits where and if you must know I asked Ranma to sit beside me because if you ask me it is better if she sits away from you so she doesn't have to fight for her food also I think it's wise for her to not to sit with Akane as at the moment that scenario would mostly likely end with another hole in the roof and Mr Saotome who do you think has to fix them?" Kasumi questioned, Genma stiffened as the sudden assertiveness of the elder Tendo and her outright attack of him and so resumed to eat the rest of his meal in silence, though the start was a lie the rest was genuine she hadn't asked Ranma to sit beside her she has asked her if it would be okay.

…

Kasumi slipped into bed, it was now two am, she would need to be up in three to four hours to start her morning duties if she wanted to have breakfast ready for her family and still have the house in an immaculate state of cleanliness.

The minute her head hit the pillow unconsciousness claimed her, once again too tired to put on her nightie and so she simply removed her sundress and bra before getting into bed. Soon she was in the land of her dreams, completely unaware of the one watching her.

…

Eris focused upon the young caretaker of the Tendo household and soon was looking into her very soul, not even the mask that fooled her friends and family was able to hide her from the gaze of the Goddess of Chaos.

' _Her soul is kind and pure as is her body, she has feelings for my child but has hidden them even from herself…she is the only one who is more than willing to sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of others much like Ranma'_ Eris mused, her ethereal form materialising beside Kasumi's bedside, there but not there, only her faded image could be in that location, her form mostly transparent.

' _Genma's wish prevents me from fully entering this realm this close to Ranma and I can't remain long, his wish may prevent me from interfering with Ranma but not with others or those around him'_ Eris thought to herself as she grew a small smirk.

"Kasumi Tendo you genuinely care for my daughter and are one of the few who haven't abused her. But you betray both my child and yourself by denying your feels to the point you don't know you care for him and put your feelings down to that to the love of a sibling when it's so much more. You would be sad if Ranma left and yet you urged her to choose for himself saying if she wanted to leave then she should leave despite the fact that without her. Without her you lose someone you care for dearly, the man you always dreamed of, someone gentle, understanding, innocent, protective, caring, pure while at the same time being strong and courageous. Before she arrived you were fading away with this endless routine of cooking and cleaning, everything you were was fading and then she came and gradually began to revive you, brought excitement back into your life,

"You can't hide your true feelings from me Kasumi, you would gladly let him marry your sister even if you knew you loved him more than she did if you thought it would make either of them happy. Even if my daughter chooses to become human and to be my son in knowledge and heart alone I want him to be happy and the only way that will happen is if you realize your feelings for one another and so…I give you this…gift" Eris said, her tone soft and nurturing, not once did Kasumi stir as the goddess spoke to her.

Eris raised her transparent hand over the sleeping Tendo, it glowed a dark purple as did Kasumi's body. The glow faded and Eris lowered her hand, she watched as Kasumi's lips were graced with a smile, her cheeks with a blush, her body squirming nervously. A small smirk graced Eris' lips as she watched the elder Tendo dream of been 'with' her daughter or son whichever her child chose.

' _It'll be their choice and theirs alone if they act on these feelings or let them fade or try to ignore them but this way at least they both have a chance at happiness…six days and I'll have my answer'_ Eris mentally sighed as her body faded, she would have stayed to go see Ranma and maybe even try the same spell so he would realise the feelings he had for the Tendo but thanks to Genma she was barely able to remain in the same house as him for a half an hour…no way would she be able to enter the same room and converse with him. Soon her ethereal form was gone from the room and the mortal plain. Leaving the gasping Tendo to enjoy her blissful sleep.

A/N Sorry I took so long, fairly decent length, don't know when my next update will be sorry, again, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and please review, this may become a harem fic but since that would be knew for me I am unsure if it will become that.


	6. Kasumi The Pervert

Kasumi's eyes slowly opened, her cheeks burning red, the lingering feelings of her dream from the night before still fresh. Her breathing heavy, her skin covered in sweat, her lower region caked in another bodily fluid. The musty scent caused her blush to deepen as she sat up in her bed, holding the quilt against her bare breast.

' _Oh my…and everyone calls Ranma a pervert'_ Kasumi thought to herself, she slowly moved the quilt off of her body to see the damage she had done to her bed, her sheets had an imprint of her body in the form of a sweat stain. Kasumi slid off the bed and began to remove the bedding.

' _Better get this washed before anyone else wakes up'_ Kasumi thought to herself, her mental tone one of panic as she tore the bedding off the bed. Once it was off she placed it on the floor in a pile with her clothing from the day before, she reached down and began to remove her underwear only to hesitate and let out a small gasp when she felt the soaked material and unlike the bedding she doubted the majority of it was sweat if the scent lingering in her room was anything to go by.

Kasumi practically leapt out of her panties and chucked them onto the pile of laundry before glancing down at her body once again, her nipples were pointed, sweat clung to her nude body and her neither regions were still oozing.

' _Oh my…I certainly need a cold shower…after I get the washing done'_ Kasumi mused, desperate to get rid of the evidence before anyone saw it, she headed to her window, fully opening it to clear the air, picking up her bathrobe and placing it on before picking up the laundry and rushing out of her room, making sure to kick the door shut.

…

Kasumi stood in the small room, her clothing and bedding in the washing machine, erasing all evidence of what her apparently perverted mind concocted.

"What could have caused me to have such a…vivid dream?" Kasumi mused, unaware of the goddess who was watching over her at that very moment with an amused smirk adorning her face.

Kasumi's cheeks burned red as her mind recollected the dream she had the previous night about her sister's fiancé and of his forms, the tingling down low began to grow noticeable, Kasumi could feel her nipples pushing themselves against the inside of her fluffy, pink bathrobe. Shudders of pleasure shot through her body as it took all her efforts not to succumb to her desires.

"Better go take that shower, I've held of this long and I'm going to let a wet dream drive me over the edge" Kasumi muttered before heading out of the room and towards the bathroom, trying to forget her first wet dream.

…

Kasumi entered the bathroom , placing up the occupied sign before sliding off her robe and placing it beside the sink. Noticing her reflection, she glanced at the mirror and felt her eyes widen at the sight, her cheeks were burning red and her hair a mess, sticking out at multiple awkward angles all the way down, she turned to the door, before sliding it open and entering the secondary room before reclosing the door. Her gaze lingering on the wooden bucket (1) before letting out a small sigh and shrugging her shoulders before filling it with cold water and tossing it over her head.

A startled gasp erupted from the elder Tendo, her eyes wide as she felt the cold water wash over the body. Her body attempting to curl up in on itself on reflex to protect itself against the cold and maintain body heat. She placed the bucket beside her before stepping into the tub and rubbing shampoo into her hair before turning the shower on, making sure she didn't put on any hot water. Another startled gasp came from her only much quitter as she felt the cold water, her mouth opening in shock, she began to set about the task of cleaning her hair before the rest of her body to ensure nothing remained from last night.

She scrubbed and scrubbed until not a single drop of sweat or…the other one remained, scrubbing until she was clean and not even the scent lingered at all. Keeping the water cold and never adding heat, sure it meant her nipples didn't soften but it also meant her libido that morning took a sharp dive, she remained in their for an hour before she stepped out.

Her skin red and covered in goose bumps, she hugged her shivering form, slowly approaching the door, most of her body numb from the cold, she reached for the door to slide it open only to have it start opening before she touched it. She stiffened as the door opened to reveal a petite and very naked redhead.

Ranma's gaze was cast down so she didn't see Kasumi straight away, her nude body wet, water droplets glistening in the artificial light, the sliding down and over the redheads curves only enhanced her beauty, Kasumi's cheeks turned bright red at the sight before her only for the blush to engulf her body when she recalled her dream the night before.

Ranma looked up with a tired expression about to enter the other room to bathe and revert back to her male body only to freeze, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of the naked goddess that was Kasumi. A blush soon covered Ranma's body, her skin turning as red as her scarlet hair.

"Ka…Kasumi…I'm sorry I…" Ranma stammered, stunned and found herself awaiting some sort of strike that never came neither by hand nor by mallet, her nipples hardening as the sight before her finally triggered her libido.

Kasumi's gaze soon fell and she found herself looking Ranma up and down and noting to herself _'Wow the change really is complete…and she's a natural redhead'_ her blush turning redder than Ranma's hair at that thought.

This continued a few seconds longer before finally Kasumi realised she too was naked and what was going on, she turned round and hugged her breaths, lowering herself and curling into a ball, trying to hide her body. Ranma slammed the door shut and turned away, breathing heavily.

"Kasumi I'm sorry I…" Ranma stammered.

"I…it's ok Ranma…just pass my robe" Kasumi said, her heart pounding within her body.

"Err…ok" Ranma said, she heard her footsteps as the redhead look round for the robe before retrieving it.

' _I must of lost track of time to have been in the shower long enough for the morning spar to have commenced but I wasn't in here…that long…oh my?'_ Kasumi mentally gasped.

"I must have slept in and if the morning spar is and I haven't made breakfast then…oh no Akane" Kasumi gasped, the door opened a crack and Ranma's hand soon appeared holding the pink fuzzy garment, Kasumi took it "thank you" she said softly.

"Err…no problem" Ranma stammered, Kasumi rose from the floor and slipped on the robe before knocking on the other door.

"Ranma are you decent?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah" Ranma answered, wishing she had got dressed and out of their but Kasumi had slowed her with her request so she had to stick around. Kasumi slid open the door and was greeted by the sight of Ranma hiding her body with a white towel that barley surpassed her crotch and forcefully restrained her breasts, Kasumi forcefully gulped that sight of the redheads cleavage and felt that tingling feeling return again.

Kasumi stepped to the side and allowed Ranma to enter the other room.

"Oh and Ranma" Kasumi began; Ranma glanced back at the brunette "Red" she said.

"Huh? Red?" Ranma questioned.

"Yesterday you said that you didn't know my favourite colour, it's red" Kasumi explained, Ranma turned another shade of red if it was possible before heading into the other room, the elder Tendo glanced back at the shorter girl and caught sight of how the towel clung to her curves and how it highlighted her rear, she found herself licking her suddenly dry lips before looking away and shaking her head to clear it of her perverted thoughts before heading out of the bathroom, noting that the sign was still up.

' _Ranma must be really tired to miss that…then again I doubt he ever gets the sleep he needs'_ Kasumi mused.

A/N I know really short but at least it's an update I guess, just hit a block any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and for those wondering I'm planning on doing a chapter for each day leading up to the decision though this day may require too chaps since not much occurred, guess only future will tell, plz review.

(1) Not sure what technical name is.


	7. Happosai's Advice

Ranma-chan stood against the slide door, her cheeks burning with a scarlet blush, her hand pressed against her breast, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart as she listened to the sound of Kasumi leaving the other room, a sigh of relief erupting from her when she heard the other door closed. She released her grip and let the white towel fall to the floor, taking in fairly large breaths now that her breasts were no longer pushed against her and the towel no longer rubbed her pointed nipples.

' _I swear someone is out to get me…how many girls am I going to walk in on'_ Ranma mentally screamed.

She began to approach the bucket, filling it with cold water, taking a seat leaning against the bath before turning the bucket over her head, letting out a small gasp at the cold sensation; goose bumps appearing on her skin as she lightly shook from the cold before turning round and turning on the hot tap to fill the tub.

"Five days until I have to make that choice…I don't know whether to be excited, scared or just nervous…Kasumi made me promise to choose for me but how can I…even if Kasumi has a point on how after all I've been through I have earned the right to be selfish…how can I deny my friends such things?" Ranma asked herself, snorting at the word 'friends' when describing his fiancés.

"Shampoo can't go home without me and will be forever shamed, she would lose everything…how could I take away a girl's home, her family and friends from her just because I don't want to marry them? Then there's Ukyo and if I don't marry her she has to live her life registered as a boy and with her sense of honour she'll never get her femininity back and I doubt her father would let her come home without me,

"Then there's the Tendos, if I don't marry one of them their honour will be tarnished and now that the engagement has become such common knowledge the dishonour will be known all around, they'd be humiliated like Ukyo was, laughed at for having their fiancé run out on them…then there's also the little fact that me and Genma have been staying her so long that theirs have sky rocketed and they have to constantly rebuild parts of their house and dojo…how can I leave and force them to suffer the dishonour and humiliation while having the knowledge that I destroyed their finances?" she continued.

The tub now full, she reached and twisted the water off before slowly rise from where she sat and stepping into the bath, letting out a pleasurable sigh as she felt the hot water caress her cold body. The familiar tingling of her curse activating coursing through her and soon she was a he once again, he lowered himself fully into the bath and closed his eyes, enjoying how the water felt, the tension and stress within his body slowly melting away.

' _If I leave, everyone I leave suffers…but still…if I don't leave then…mom…she'd be heart broken, a mortal makes a stupid wish and she lost her daughter and now she has a chance to get her back after over a decade and she isn't willing to return…it would kill her…oh what should I do!'_ Ranma mentally cried out as he gripped either side of his head in frustration, his eyes squeezing shut.

…

Mousse stood upon a rooftop, his gaze watching the Tendo dojo with immense concentration, even with his glasses on his vision was blurred but he'd know that Ki signature anywhere and now that it was combined with manna, well there was no mistaking it. Images of that night flashing before his mind.

"How is it possible…my weapons ran him through, he should of died but instead he turns into a girl and…such power?" Mousse muttered.

"So you know then?" an old voice questioned, one that Mousse recognised, he never turned from the dojo.

"Know what, Happosai?" Mousse questioned.

"About Ranma and her new power" Happosai responded as he took a seat beside the hidden weapons master, taking out his pipe from within his GI and smoking it.

' _Her?'_ Mousse noted.

"A couple nights ago I tried and nearly succeeded in killing Ranma, heck my weapons ran him through and the next thing I know I'm at the mercy of his cursed form spouting stuff about the Goddess Of Darkness, so tell me old man what the hell is going on?" Mousse snapped, turning to glare at the old man.

"Well I suppose I better tell you before you do something stupid" the old perverted master sighed "Ranma isn't who any of us thought she was, she's the daughter of Eris and in a few days-time she'll be coming here to either collect Ranma or let him remain here but it's Ranma's choice" he explained.

"Eris?" Mousse asked.

"Greek Goddess of chaos, strife and discord" Happosai stated.

"Goddess…YOU MEAN RANMA'S A DEMIGOD!" Mousse roared.

"At the moment yes but not for long" Happosai stated.

"Huh?" Mousse questioned.

"Ranma is or was a pure 'blooded' goddess, stolen from Eris before her birth by Genma via a wish and now the times coming where she can choose either to remain in Nerima and become human again or leave and be a goddess" Happosai explained.

"But there's no way Ranma would ever choose to stay here and then…that means…" Mousse drifted off.

"That the Goddess Of Darkness shall rise and over the next few days she's going to only get stronger so if I were you I'd be on my best behaviour, not even I would risk angering a deity, even a new one" Happosai said in a rather serious tone.

"You mean you're going to behave?" Mousse questioned, attempting not to laugh at the very idea.

"Considering my life could very well depend on it, HELL YES!" Happosai spat.

"Your life?" Mousse questioned.

"Yes my life…Ranma took out Saffron without being a demigod never mind a full god" Happosai snapped.

"But Ranma wouldn't hurt anyone" Mousse interjected.

"Except those who she fights…besides who knows maybe when she becomes a goddess she'll less merciful…anyway at the moment Ranma's the least of my worries" Happosai stated.

"Oh?" Mousse questioned.

"Yep, or did you forget her mother is the one whose coming to pick her up and what do you think she'll do if she catches the ones to torment her child?" Happosai stated, Mousse paled at that, he turned back to the Tendo dojo, his heart quickening slightly at the idea of a goddess coming to Nerima and one who will punish anyone to harm Ranma.

…

Ranma and Akane exited the Tendo compound and began to head in the direction of Furinkan High school. They walked in perfect step with one another, Akane avoided looking at her fiancé, still miffed he had refused to eat the breakfast she had made. Ranma walking beside her lightly rubbed the newest bruise on the back of his head.

' _No wonder I never pass my classes Akane must be doing some serious damage with all those hits to the head…why is it always the head?'_ Ranma mused.

Their journey was spent mostly in silence, managing to avoid Shampoo's bike for once by taking another route to school, a small diversion but they were back on the right path soon, as they began to grow nearer to the school Akane expected Ranma to jump onto the fence and walk along it like he did every morning, only he didn't. Ranma continued to walk beside Akane appearing to be in deep thought.

' _He didn't jump up…he's actually walking beside me…is this his way of saying he WANTS to walk with me?'_ Akane mused, a light blush tinging her cheeks at the thought, a small sigh escaped Ranma's lips as his head seemed to dip further.

"Ranma is there something wrong?" Akane asked, a touch of concern infiltrating her tone without her meaning for it too.

"Akane…what would you do if I wasn't here anymore?" Ranma asked, hoping she would say something that would make his decision easier to make.

"Ranma what are you talking about?" Akane asked.

' _Is he planning on leaving…but what about the engagement?'_ Akane questioned.

"Err" Ranma stammered, unsure if it would be a wise idea to tell Akane of the offer, the loud mouth of Nerima, honestly she was worse than Nabiki at least with her you had to pay for gossip involving him and his life, she gave out for free whenever she got angry, which was most of the time.

"Hmm?" Akane pushed, turning to fully face her fiancé as they continued to walk to school.

' _Well I guess now that I've brought it up I might as well spill before she comes up with some perverted worst case scenario'_ Ranma mentally sighed.

"A little while ago someone offered me a choice" Ranma began only to have his voice catch in his throat.

"A choice?" Akane asked.

"A chance to leave Nerima with my honour intact…to be free of all the engagements and have a fresh start" he explained, Akane's heart skipped a beat.

"You're leaving?" Akane gasped out, managing to remain control over her voice.

"I decided…the offer came with a catch" Ranma said.

"A catch?" Akane questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"If I decide to leave I'll be permanently trapped in my cursed form…no way back…at least not for a looong time" Ranma explained.

' _Permanently a girl…that pervert!'_ Akane mentally cried.

"I only have a few days" Ranma continued.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU PERVERT, LEAVE, SEE IF I CARE!" Akane yelled before delivering a powerful uppercut to Ranma's jaw, he flew back and up several feet up into the air before landing head first into the ground. Akane stormed off in the direction of the school.

Ranma stumbled back to his feet, rubbing the new bruise atop his head, he glared after the younger Tendo, making no move to catch up with her. He began to brush the dirt off his clothes with his spare hand.

 _'You know Akane...sometimes I really don't understand you, everyday you hit me, tell me that you hate me and then you get all jealous when I'm so much as in the company of another girl, or you do something like this'_ Ranma inwardly sighed.

"Don't even bother Ranma, you may turn into a girl but as a man you'll never understand them" said a voice to his left.

"Yeah tell me about it..." Ranma sighed, he then realised whose voice he'd heard and his eye twitched, he turned on his heel and landed a glare on the old perverted master of the Anything Goes style, "What do ya want ya freak?" he snapped.

"Easy there Ranma, I only wanna talk" Happosai responded as he raised his hands up to signify he meant no harm, Ranma's gaze narrowed, showing he did not believe Happosai.

"I know, I know, you have absolutely no reason to trust me or anything I say, especially after everything I've done to you" Happosai sighed "But still, Ranma, I give you my word that I will be completely honest with you and I won't try anything" he continued, placing a hand on his heart, leaving the other up.

"What's with the change of heart?" Ranma questioned.

 _'Even with him being the panty thief of Nerima and second most perverted next to Nodoka, but still even he would not give his word lightly'_ Ranma mused.

"Ranma, yesterday when I...molested you" Happosai began, Ranma's eyes widened slightly at Happosai's chosen word but didn't say anything "I felt the manna within and how it and your Ki were in perfect harmony within your body, until a certain event comes to pass that is...but I digress, I recognised the manna within you Ranma" he continued.

"What do you mean you recognised it?" Ranma questioned.

"Like all Ki signatures are unique so is manna and I'd recognise yours anyway as belonging to Eris" Happosai explained, Ranma stiffened.

"How much do you know?" he questioned, his tone one of danger.

"I know everything Ranma, yesterday when I left I summoned Eris...though she wasn't happy to see me she did explain your situation to me" Happosai explained.

"How do you know my mother?" the raven haired youth questioned.

"Simple, I formed a contract with her a couple hundred years ago, in exchange for immortality I would cause as much chaos as I could...she seems to have a thing for chaos...she neglected to include eternal youth however, so over time I have had to maintain my body's stability by assimilating the Ki of others and so as to do it so as to not harm them like Hinako I claimed it through simple but perverted methods...though over time my body grew so used to female Ki that any male Ki other than my own became toxic to me...if I don't continue to assimilate the Ki eventually even my Ki reserves will run out and time would catch with my body, I may not know how the Amazons live so long but I do know that the minute time catches up with me, my body will turn to dust" Happosai explained.

 _'He became a pervert to survive'_ Ranma gasped, his eyes widening, then a thought struck him.

"Why didn't you teach Hinako how to do it in small ways rather than the way you did?" Ranma questioned.

"She was weak and required that much Ki just to survive, though I made sure not to teach her the advanced set that would prove lethal, only enough to keep her alive...though it didn't hurt that she allowed me to take the Ki I needed without any opposition" Happosai explained, silence soon filled the air between the two martial artists.

"So did you really come here just to tell me you knew about me and mom or was there something else?" Ranma questioned.

"Ranma what are you planning to do when it comes time to choose?" Happosai questioned, Ranma averted his gaze.

"I don't know" he muttered, his voice so low that even Happosai barley heard it, the old master let out a small sigh.

"Well take my advice Ranma, get out of Nerima and go with your mother, she loves you far more than anyone in Nerima ever could, she's spent everyday watching over you since Genma took you from her , unable to help or do anything as she watched her child tortured by the one who abducted her from her mother...go with her and you'll be happy, stay here and you're staying in hell" Happosai stated before taking off back in the direction of the dojo, Ranma just stood there for a minute.

 _'Wow even Happosai wants me to choose my happiness over everyone else's honour...even though he would lose his heir and the best martial artist in Nerima'_ Ranma mentally sighed, he glanced towards the school to see the school yard empty.

"Well I'm already late, later than normal so I might as well take it the whole way" Ranma muttered before turning and walking in the opposite direction of the school, considering what Happosai and Kasumi had said and how Akane reacted.

A/N Hope you all liked the chappie, not sure when next one will be though, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions and would greatly appreciate them


	8. The Torture That Is Choice

' _What the hell's happening to me?'_ Ukyo gasped as sat on the floor of her restaurant, push her back against the wooden counter her grill was built into. Her cheeks flushed red, her breathing heavy, her irises shaking.

Having been forced to close her restaurant early when she nearly took off the head of an impatient customer, she was all alone. She could feel it, she had been feeling for the last few days, something was going on with her, her gaze moved to the window to see night had already fallen.

Flashback…

Ukyo stood behind her stove, making half a dozen okinomiyakis (1) at once, sweat adorning her brow as she focused on the multiple meals, determined not to burn a single one of them, she couldn't afford to, already losing a multitude of customers to the Neko-Hanten and she couldn't afford to lose anymore because of a simple mistake.

' _I know this is rush hour but this is ridiculous'_ Ukyo mentally muttered as she flipped one of the batter based meal.

"Oh come on lady we don't have all day here!" a man yelled up from the counter, he was sat with his arms crossed, attired in sandy cargo pants, a black shirt and a sandy overcoat.

"It'll be just a minute" Ukyo responded, aggression slipping into her tone but thankfully only to a small degree. She flipped over another meal and moved the first one she flipped to the customer on the far end of the counter.

The customer who had complained glared at Ukyo as he moved his gaze to the meal he ordered, the one on the far end and the one that would surely be the last one to be finished.

"Hurry up!" he said yet again, Ukyo's fist curled tighter round her spatulas, gritting her teeth as she felt an overwhelming desire to pummel the customer into a fine paste.

"You'll just have to wait" Ukyo muttered.

"I don't have time for this I have to meet up with the guys in a half hour, you may not have a life but I do so fucking hurry up!" he yelled, aggression and pure rage coursed through Ukyo, her eyes rose, she dropped her two small spatulas and removed the large one from her back and all in a single motion struck the man on his back and placed the spatulas blade on his neck once he landed on his front.

"That can be fixed" Ukyo spat, her irises flashing scarlet as her canines sharpened before shrinking back a second after. The man didn't dare move, his heart thumping in his chest as fear took hold of his heart, Ukyo soon began to calm down and get a grip of herself, she glanced round to see everyone looking at her, their eyes wide with fear, she removed her spatula and went back behind the counter, the man remained on the floor, his entire body shaking out of fear, his skin pale.

Ukyo avoided looking at the customers and the man, instead focusing on the okinomiyakis still on the grill, both now burned, she let out a small sigh before looking to the other two customers on the counter.

"I'm sorry I'll make you another one" Ukyo sighed, sparing a glance for the man on the floor, avoiding the rest of her customers.

"No, don't bother" one of them stammered before turning and stepping off the stool before sprinting out of the restaurant, everyone else soon followed, even the man on the floor was dragged out, another sigh escaped Ukyo's virgin lips.

"Guess I'll close early" Ukyo sighed before dumping the wasted and burned meals into the bin and rounding the grill to go put up her closed sign before returning and leaning against the grill to only find herself sliding to the floor.

End Flashback...

"I have never reacted so...aggressive to a customer before" she sighed, glancing over to the spatula that laid beside her on the floor.

 _'What's happening to me?'_ Ukyo mused as she pushed her head against the wooden wall, her eyes slowly closing as unconsciousness took her.

...

Ranma-chan sat beside Kasumi at the dining table, lightly picking at her food, a slight tinge in her cheeks as she noticed Kasumi sneak a glance at her or two. She glanced at Akane to see the younger Tendo glaring at her with all the fury she could muster, making it very clear that she was still pissed from what Ranma had told her that morning.

 _'Maybe tonight wasn't the best time to...test my female form'_ Ranma mused, the idea had been a fairly decent one, to her anyway, she would spend the night and maybe sometime tomorrow in her female body to see if what it felt like, determine if she could actually live the rest of eternity in that body.

 _'Scary thing is though...it actually feels nice...sort of a feeling of belonging'_ Ranma mused to herself as a small smile graced her lips.

"Akane please don't glare at Ranma over the dinner table" Kasumi said, a slight edge in her voice. Akane blinked, glancing at Kasumi.

 _'Since when has Kasumi cared if I glare at Ranma or not?'_ Akane questioned.

Happosai glanced up at the elder Tendo from his usual seat, frowning slightly at this strange behaviour, well strange for Kasumi, he brought her aura into sight and almost fell over when he saw the familiar manna residue belonging to that of the Goddess of Chaos, he silently gulped as he realised just how deep he was in it while all the while having no idea how deep into this he truly was.

 _'What are you up to Eris?...the magic within her...from the looks of it, it's releasing her hormones and reactivating her libido but, that's not all...no what is that?...what are you up to Eris?'_ Happosai mused.

...

Kasumi stood in her room. Well stood would be exaggerating it a bit, she was leaning against the door of her room using it to remain standing, her cheeks burning with a scarlet blush, her heart over her bosom as she felt her heart pounding within it.

 _'What am I doing? Ranma's engaged to Akane so even if he does choose to stay I can't stand between them...I won't take away my sister's happiness, but still he is rather attractive no matter what form and he is so kind and honourable...no, no, no she's Akane's fiancé not mine...I shouldn't be feeling this...I even used pressure points to suppress my hormones and those troubling urges so no one would stop me from caring for the family'_ Kasumi mentally cried.

"So why am I feeling this now...after all these years why am I suddenly feeling this?" Kasumi whispered as she slid down to the floor, her back pressed against the door. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes closed.

"Well...hopefully when Ranma...leaves...I'll be able to go back to caring for my family" she sighed to herself before moving to remove her housedress, she approached her desk, picking up the hanger atop it and hanging her dress on the door of her closet for the tomorrow, her gaze moved down and over her body as she put her questions out of her head, a small smirk growing on her face with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 _'I still can't believe I went the entire day without any undergarments and no body noticed'_ she mentally chuckled to herself, her hands glided up, briefly caressing her thighs, skimming her nipples before meeting behind her head as she began to stretch out her stiff limbs, she headed to her bed, still feeling 'naughty' from that morning when she woke up from her wet dream, she slipped into bed, giggling to herself about not wearing anything.

"So improper" she giggled, a blush adorning her cheeks growing and becoming more apparent as she felt a familiar...itch down below, her hand glided down and began to lightly scratch it with her index finger, she gasped out as she felt her finger make contact, her other hand shooting to her breast as images of a petite redhead came to her mind, imagining that it was her hands caressing and fondling her and not her own, a small moan erupting from her.

 _'I guess it won't hurt anyone if I give into this feeling just once'_ Kasumi mused as she continued to fondle herself, imagining the petite redhead she saw earlier taking her.

...

That night as Ranma-chan lay asleep in her futon she was contacted once again only this time it was not by her mother. Ranma found herself stood in a vast space of nothing but darkness, she looked round but could see no one else.

"Huh? Now where am I?" Ranma asked aloud.

"You're in your mind where else could you be?" asked a feminine voice and one Ranma knew well, she turned and was greeted by the sight of an exact mirror image of her, only she wore a purple toga that left quite little to the imagination and her hair fell freely, unbound unlike Ranma's own and she had to admit, it looked rather good on her.

"My mind?" Ranma questioned.

"Yep, you seem to be having trouble in deciding your choice and so I brought you here" she replied.

"And how will here help me make my choice?" Ranma asked as she placed a single hand on her hip as she flung her hip out without realizing it, the other girl smirked at this.

"Because I'm going to use it to show you the future...well not really the future as neither of us have that sort of power as we aware but I can show you what most likely will be the future based on past experiences if you choose to remain here" she concluded.

"But I still won't know what it would be really be like or what it would be like with mother or what would happen to the people I leave behind" Ranma sighed.

"Ranma I'm merely who you would of been...the minute you make your choice I'm gone and your on your own you need to make your own choices and with choices you don't always know the results, I'm doing this to give you a little more to go on information wise before you choose" she finished.

"Guess you're right there...err...what do I call you?" Ranma asked.

"Just call me Kyoko(2) now come on" Kyoko said before turning and walking into the darkness, Ranma followed after her only find a corridor of sorts appearing around them.

"What the?" Ranma muttered.

"Hello, your mind not real world, no rules" Kyoko responded with a 'duh' like tone, they stopped and Kyoko turned to face the wall on the left, an image of Ranma in male form, wearing a tux at an alter beside Akane in a white dress, neither looking frilled with Nodoka behind them holding her sheathed Katana.

"If you don't choose our mother your curse will disappear leaving you one hundred per cent male, and most likely the minute Genma, Nodoka and Soun discover this you and Akane will be whisked to the alter, you would argue against it as would Akane but...well...we both know how persuasive Nodoka can be" Kyoko explained.

"But wouldn't the other girls try to stop it like last time?" Ranma asked.

"Nodoka learns from her mistakes as does Kasumi and they would both stop Nabiki from sending off invites meaning they would never know of the wedding, Kasumi would stop Nabiki thinking you and Akane would be happy together and Nodoka because she wants grandchildren" Kyoko explained.

"And after?" Ranma asked, Kyoko sighed.

"You know what happens on a wedding night but you and Akane would be too timid for that and you'd probably end up unconscious via her mallet and with the lack of cash either family has I doubt there'll be a honeymoon meaning you and Akane go back to school, married, Kuno will probably try to kill you for marrying her, the fiancés would attack you...or go to your parents to dissolve the marriage and Nodoka will merely attempt to convince them to be your mistresses" Kyoko continued.

"Like that would ever happen" Ranma remarked.

"Don't be so sure, with out you Shampoo can't return home and she has grown feelings for you and in her village having secondary or even third wives are common so as to ensure that more children are bred from strong males, even if in Japan you wouldn't be seen as married Shampoo could take you and Akane back and marry you through her customs, all they'd have to do is restrain Akane and stop her from stopping the marriage, something that would be easy for the Amazons considering Akane's skill and Nodoka would fully support this thanks to Amazon laws equalling dozens of grandkids" Kyoko explained, Ranma paled at 'dozens' doubting he'd survive that.

"D...dozens?" Ranma stammered.

"Yep, think about it, every time you beat a female amazon, marriage and more kids and considering you beat Saffron and Herb respects you...well...a lot of girls will challenge you" Kyoko explained.

"A...and Ukyo" Ranma was almost afraid to ask.

"She can't return home without you and will remain registered as a boy until she either kills or marries you and as she is she would never be able to kill you...which would leave her two options, either convince the Amazons to let them in on their plan if they chose that plan and marry you or get the Saotome clan to adopt her and become a Saotome through that method" Kyoko explained.

"Okay...so what if we can avoid the original wedding?" Ranma asked.

"The Amazons will be more eager than ever since you're the first to gain a cure and they may think it's genetic, Ukyo would push more for marriage knowing that now that you're full male that everyone else will be pulling out all the stops" Kyoko explained.

"So in short, the minute I'm cured the chaos is magnified a hundred fold" Ranma sighed.

"Remember Ranma this is merely an estimate conjured from your memories, this may not be how it turns out" Kyoko said.

"Oh and what way could this turn out good then, this may not be what'll happen but it looks all down hill" Ranma stated.

 _'Ranma's nightmare is every other teenage boys wet dream, women throwing themselves at him and begging for it'_ Kyoko mentally chuckled.

"You could challenge your father to become the Saotome patriarch, even with his secret techniques you can beat him, you're faster, younger, more skilled and beat a Phoenix God, then you would have the power to dissolve all marriages and you can keep the Amazons away through intimidation, after all Saffron could have taken out their entire village and you beat him alone, doesn't take much working out and as patriarch you could adopt Ukyo as your sister...though it will take another year before you're old enough to do it the chaos should prevent any marriages from occurring and if you think about it if it gets a tad too close, just invite the fiancés yourself" Kyoko explained.

 _'She's right, just doing something so simple as that and all my troubles are dissolved, all gone'_ Ranma thought to herself as he grew a small smile.

"You have many options Ranma, but right now you're at a crossroads, come morning you'll only have four days left in which to choose" Kyoko stated, Ranma's smile fell.

 _'She's right...I could take control of this life by becoming the Saotome patriarch, if it works or I could go with...mother...and be with someone I know loves me but, if I stay I can save Ukyo and the Tendo's honour and only lose the Saotome honour by dissolving the engagement'_ Ranma mentally cried, once again unsure of which option she should take.

A/N Longest chapter on this fic yet and I'm now fresh out of ideas, unsure how Amazons would react to this news, either way though writers block has returned and stronger before, I'll consult my notes but any suggestions you have will be GREATLY appreciated, plz review.

(1) Sorry about spelling, I have no idea how to spell that.

(2) Kyoko meaning mirror.


	9. The Time Draws Near

Ranma-chan awoke to the sensation of her body submerging into the koi pond. Her shirt and boxer shorts briefly floated inches above her flesh as if trying to peel themselves free as the water filled the gap. Her gaze hardened. She allowed her bare feet to land on the base of the pond before standing to her full height. Water running freely down her body as she emerged from the pond. Her clothing clung to her body. Her boxer shorts had started to ride up the inside of her legs, revealing the near intimate flesh to all onlookers. Her white top acting as a second skin and allowing none of the redhead's modesty or what was left of it to remain.

Ranma-chan's glare fixed on Genma as landed a few paces away from the pond in his usual stance, well within striking range of the redhead. The anger bubbling within Ranma-chan's gut erupted into an inferno as she stepped out of the pool with unnatural grace. Steam began to rise in wisps from her flesh as the temperature of her body rose and slowly began to evaporate the water that clung to her.

Genma gained an expression of surprise as he saw his 'son's' body start to illuminate with a pale blue glow, it was dim but her noticed. He felt his heart skip a beat as a familiar image flashed before his memory. An image of a goddess with pale blue unmarred flesh, ebony hair and a glare that could pierce steel. For a second her image replaced that of Ranma's but as quickly as it appeared it vanished. It unnerved the bald martial artist just how perfectly they had overlapped despite the difference in height and for a second Genma actually felt a twinge of fear as he looked upon the redhead.

…

The Tendos looked on with a mixture of reactions. Soun was intrigued by Ranma's sudden change in reaction. Akane wore an expression akin to shock, her eyes considerably wider than they ought to be, the power she felt coming off of Ranma in waves, it was unlike anything she'd felt before.

' _Ranma? What's happening to you?'_ The question echoed throughout the young Tendo's mind, she felt her hand rise of its own accord and rest over her chest.

Nabiki's expression remained the same as it always. Her expression was one of calculation, her critical gaze analysing the redhead, this sudden change unnerved her, sure Ranma had always being cocky, an open book who regularly showed off just how good he was. But now…this was beyond what she had grown to suspect and she actually felt wary. Wary of someone couldn't even pluck up the courage to hold a girl's hand without blushing furiously.

Kasumi found she was only able to watch the display of power. She was neither cautious nor intrigued by it. She just simply watched on like she always did when Ranma-chan and Genma fought only now her interests were sparked and in more ways than one. She raised her cup of green tea and wet her dry lips, briefly savouring its taste.

As for Happosai he sat with the Tendos too watching on. His expression analytical with a hint of fear; he knew what this was and he knew what it meant.

' _Her power is finally starting to emerge…the only question is; what can she do?'_ Happosai mused; he took a puff of his pipe and watched on as the sparring session began. That is if you could call it sparring.

One second Ranma-chan and Genma stood opposed one another, each readying themselves for their opponent's move. Genma moved first, shooting forward with impressive speed, his fist thrusting out. The redhead's arm was raised and the attack was blocked so Genma tried again, his other fist going for Ranma's gut. She blocked it with her forearm. Genma retracted his fists and shot his leg up, all in a single motion, Ranma-chan raised her knee and intercepted the attack, briefly losing her balance. Genma took advantage the opportunity and charged forward his fist once again.

Ranma-chan's back arched as she threatened to fall back into the pond. Her eyes briefly widening, she saw the next attack heading for her chest. He was too close. She couldn't block it without falling and leaving herself open to a follow up attack and she couldn't dodge. She mentally braced herself, her eyes closing, only the hit never came.

Genma drove his fist forward. It struck through the image of the unbalanced redhead. The image vanished reappeared behind Genma, still bracing for the coming attack. Genma continued to drive forward, his momentum no longer having anything to delay it. He fell forward and found himself submerged in the pond. The newly turned panda leapt back out of the pond, landing on the opposing side to Ranma-chan.

Happosai's eyes widened. It wasn't possible. It was impossible. That phrase was on repeat in his mind as he replayed what he saw in his head. Genma had been moving forward with a strike the was nearly impossible to dodge given Ranma-chan's state of balance and yet just as his fist was about to connect with the youth her body separated into a several black shard shaped shadows that darted round Genma before reforming into the redhead. Now staring at the panda; confused as ever.

' _How is it possible? Ranma shouldn't have her powers yet…then again the new moon is only four days away, perhaps the fact alone it's so close is allowing her godly abilities to manifest more strongly.'_ Happosai mused. Ranma-chan's instinctive escape had caught off guard and if he hadn't been looking closely, analysing the redhead he too would have missed it. Such speed. Then again speed always was Ranma's strong suit.

…

Blink. Blink. Ranma-chan turned her gaze to her hands, her breathing heavy, beads of sweat decorating her forearms, face and forehead. She was unsure what had happened. One minute Genma was about to slam her into the pond and the next she's standing a metre or two from the pond and Genma is the one submerged.

' _What the hell…?'_ Her thought process was abruptly interrupted when the soaked panda leapt over the pond and launched into a flurry of punches and kicks, faster than before. Ranma-chan couldn't help but crinkle her nose at the scent of wet fur as she set about blocking the attacks with either her forearm or her shins. She got in a blow here and there but his attacks kept coming.

' _I need to get in one good shot and then I can end this.'_ She internally muttered as she weaved to the side, dodging a clawed right hook. Her movements becoming more and more sluggish as the morning spar wore on. She didn't know what had happened, all she did know was that she couldn't keep this up much longer.

' _I just need one hit.'_ She internally moaned, _'Just one hit.'_

Something within the redhead seemed to click. Her determination and focus magnifying as the statement internally echoed. She felt something flash behind her eyes. The strikes slowed. Everything slowed. She watched as Genma's fist slowly extended towards her while the other pulled back for the next strike, his stance altering for a follow up kick. Each motion occurring at the same time, Ranma-chan lowered herself. Watching as the fist glided over. Her gaze narrowed on the panda's hip.

' _An opening!'_ She internally cried before shooting forward and driving her fist straight into the exposed area. Time resumed. Genma released a roar of pain, his body arching around the strike before being sent flying back. His fallen form skidded across the ground, clouds of dirt, dust and grass erupting in his wake.

All eyes followed the panda until his head struck one of the rocks surrounding the koi pond, knocking him unconscious. Ranma-chan felt her stance waver. Her vision blurred. She took a single step forward only to find herself falling. She hit the ground and too fell unconscious.

"Oh my?! Ranma-chan!" Kasumi cried out as she rose from her seated position at the family table and rushed to her side, soon followed by Happosai, Akane, her father and then finally Nabiki.

…

Ranma-chan awoke some time later. She was laid upon her futon, her blanket covering her form, a wet folded towel resting atop her forehead. She allowed her eyes to open, her vision blurred at first. She blinked and blinked again and soon her vision was clear. She was met with the sight of Kasumi, sat beside her, looking her over. A small smile appeared on the brunette's face when she saw Ranma-chan was awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice filled with concern as she took the washcloth from Ranma-chan's forehead and placed it in a bowl of water beside her.

"Tired." She admitted.

"Then you stay here and rest…I'll go get you some tea." Kasumi replied, briefly leaning forward to stand up, taking the bowl with her. Her cheeks tinged with a light blush when she realised the momentum of her movements had caused her dress to glide forward, allowing Ranma-chan a brief glimpse of what was beneath her dress. She pushed it back down with her spare hand, taking note of Ranma-chan's blush and averted gaze. Her tinge deepened, she proceeded to then briskly walk around the futon and out of the room with renewed vigour. Her face slowly growing redder and redder. Her mind lingering on the events that had occurred just moments prior.

Once she reached the kitchen she placed the bowl and washcloth by the sink to be washed later and set about the task of making the tea. Her mind still replaying what had transpired.

' _Oh, I've never been so embarrassed.'_ She mentally moaned, pressing her palms against her cheeks as she put the kettle on to boil, hoping the glow would dim, but her hopes were for naught.

' _I can't believe it. Ranma saw my panties.'_ She internally cried _'I swear someone up there's out to get me.'_ Her thoughts continued, recalling the time she walked in on Ranma-chan in the bathroom

…

Eris was currently lounging in her domain. She was sat upon a mahogany throne with gold furnishings and lined with purple velvet. Her gaze captivated by a circular object in her palm, the outer ring golden and glowing in the darkness of her realm, a face of white diamond decorated with lunar symbols around its edges with a pointer crafted of ruby drawing near the new moon symbol at the top of the dial.

"It won't be long now my child…I just hope you make the right choice." She sighed to herself; she felt a twitch of her nose. She raised her index finger and caught the sneeze before it marred the relic in her hand.

"Wonder who's talking about me this time." She chuckled to herself.

…

Kasumi proceeded to poor the boiled water into the two cups, deciding she too could use a cup of tea after what occurred when Ranma-chan had finally woken up. Her cheeks still tinged with a light blush but it was finally starting to fade.

' _I don't know why I'm making such a big deal about it…she turns into a girl after all and…she's probably seen my underwear on the line loads of times.'_ She argued with herself.

' _And who knows…maybe she liked them.'_ She giggled. She stopped, her eyes widening, her cheeks briefly illuminating once again with a scarlet tinge _'Where did that come from?'_

' _Control yourself Kasumi…it's not proper to think such things.'_ She chided herself.

Once finished she placed the two cups onto a small tray. She took the tray and headed back up to the guestroom where a still blushing redhead was lying in her futon. Her blanket pulled a little higher than it had been when Kasumi was last in the room.

"I brought the tea." Kasumi said softly as she set down the tray beside the futon as she reclaimed her seat on the floor

"Thanks Kasumi." Ranma-chan replied in a small tone as she took her cup and lightly sipped at the hot liquid.

"It's no problem Ranma." She replied in the same tone, offering Ranma-chan a small smile which the redhead returned with a light blush.

Silence reigned between them.

"How long was I out?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Only a few hours…I called in sick for you when you wouldn't wake up." The elder Tendo explained.

"Thanks…don't know why I'm so tired…that spar took out far more than it should." She muttered, mostly to herself.

"Well, you were a lot faster today than normal." The brunette volunteered.

"I was?" Ranma-chan mused aloud.

"Oh yes, I couldn't even see you move half the time." She praised, Ranma-chan felt her cheeks deepen another shade at the praise, her small smile steadily growing.

A/N Hope you all enjoyed the update, being a long time since I updated, over a year I think actually…if that's right then holy crap. Not sure when the next update will be but at least you all know this fic isn't dead. I am open to suggestions and please review.

Meant for more to go in but at least it has a fairly decent length for a chapter, if a bit short.

Also on a side note, I recently watched Tokyo Ghoul (and Deadman Wonderland) and I highly recommend the shows. I bring this up as a request of sorts; if any of you are willing I would like to see a crossover between Tokyo Ghoul and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I would write something myself if I could but I'm experiencing a block with Buffy and I need more info on Tokyo Ghoul (He says after watching the two series).  
I'm just surprised no one's written something with so much potential, if anyone decides to write one I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
